A Legend's Son
by Unraisedmango
Summary: A story about a young warrior who is son of the Legendary Grey Warden's and Hero of the fifth blight, but when his old friend Zevran sends him a note telling him to get out of the city he has no choice to accept and fight a new horror.


Volume 1

Garadel Aeducan, was the child of Paragon Duran... Commander of the Grey Warden's and only living Paragon in Orzammar (Branka was a mad nutter living out with the Anvil of the Void which she loved more then anything) Garadel was nephew to the king of Orzammar, Bhelen. Bhelen loved Garadel like his own son, even though that his own son; Endrin ( named after Bhelen's and Duran's Father) was nothing more then a solider thinking he was above all and that he bowed to no one! Garadel was the only heir of the Duran family, But technically he wasn't a Duran, but a Aeducan like his father and uncle. One day while conversing with a few warrior's from the warrior cast, Endrin comes out of nowhere and slugs Garadel right in the face! "Ouch!" said Garadel with blood seeping from his lip slowly, "IT'S NOT FAIR! IM HIS SON AND HE DECLARES YOU HEIR!" Garadel seemed puzzled "what do you mean cousin?" Endrin looked as though he would draw his sword and try and kill Garadel on the spot "My father... King Bhelen has declared that you are to rule when he passes to the stone!" Garadel felt happy for once he felt happy enough to help his family out for when his uncle passed he would rule Orzammar into a better world for his Dwarven brethren. The Warrior's favored Garadel because he was always nice, generous and gave the warrior cast a lot of credit in recent darkspawn campaigns in the deep roads. Endrin got the feeling that his cousin was well protected by these men, Endrin would have to look too his mother's people for help... the Dusters. Garadel went to tell his faithful second Torin, Son of Gorim who now was Garadel's father's second and now a noble of house Duran. "Greeting's! How are you milord?" Garadel hugged his long time friend and said "Torin, my friend! I have wonderful news!" Torin Laughed and said "Have you finally become a man? Where is the lucky woman?" Garadel let out a chuckle "No my wise cracking friend! Apparently I am the heir, my cousin Endrin told me... after he punched me in the face." Torin was thrilled "Glorious! I am very happy for you milord" Garadel then said "Don't worry, You will always have a place at my side" Torin then said with a sigh "Well, you have to wonder what Endrin will do now, now that your heir he could try and set you up for something" Garadel said with a hint of cockiness "He won't try anything... his father loves me more than him, sadly too... I also love my cousin though and he will still be one of my chief adviser's in times of war!" Torin said "True enough, let's head to the palace to visit your uncle I also heard your father will be visiting and that he's being accompanied by old companions of his including "aunt" Shale" which Torin chuckled to himself. Garadel said to a passing guard "Greeting's!" the guard saluted him and spoke "Hail, how fare you Garadel Aeducan?" Garadel said "off to see my uncle!" and with that Garadel and Torin were off, passing the marvelling statues of Paragon's and the 2 decade old statue of Garadel's own father. Garadel whispered to himself "I'll make you proud father, nothing will ruin this day!" When Garadel entered the palace the guards greeted him happily, "Hail!" Torin was signaling them off, when out of the blue appeared Duran, Commander of the Grey, Paragon, and hero of Ferelden. Garadel knelt before his father, Duran with a smile on his face "Arise my son! How are you?" Garadel told his father everything that had happened so far; him becoming accomplished warrior and battle stagiest. Duran then said to his son "That's wonderful news, you remember Alistair? And good old Oghren? Garadel was please to see the king of Ferelden and his warrior master who had gained some gray in his hair since he saw him last. Alistair said in his old cheery voice "good too see you again Garadel, I see that in due time I'll be making the trading contract's with you" Garadel felt a little embarrassed "Well hopefully, now that I'm heir, I got to get better at the ruling game, I lead a group of warrior's to reclaim Ortan thaig we lost a dozen men and 2 golems, but in the end we reclaimed one part!" exclaimed Garadel awaiting his father's approval. Duran smiled and said "Son, I know you will do me proud, but sadly... You will be on your own from now on" Garadel looked puzzled, as his father's companion's all looked opposite directions " I don't understand father, where are you going?" Duran looked sad now "It's my time, my calling. The time for me to journey out into the Deep Road's and die fighting Darkspawn, now please leave us for awhile" Garadel thought he was was going to cry... but Warrior's don't cry, they make the best of their situation.


End file.
